


I promise I'm fine

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Five days of Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And stubborn, F/M, Felicity takes care of him, Oliver is sick, Oliver secretly loves it when Felicity is his nurse, fluff-ish, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Oliver tries to down play his cold. Felicity knows better.





	

When Felicity finished taking a shower she didn’t except to see Oliver still lying in bed. Out of the two of them he was the early riser. She frowned, tossing the damp towel she was using to dry her hair into the hamper before pulling up the bathroom door.

“Oliver?” She called out softly as she approached his side of the bed.

He didn’t say anything. She glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was twenty minutes after 9, which in Oliver’s world was practically noon. He would have gone for his morning jog, showered and had breakfast done by now.

Something was wrong.

“Oliver?” She repeated, leaning towards his sleeping frame. He mumbled something that she couldn’t make out. She shook his arm gently trying to wake him.

When that didn’t stir him, she shook him harder.

He whined as he pulled the covers down from his face.

She gasped at the sight of him. His eyes screamed exhaustion and his nose was 50 shades of red. She knew if she touched his forehead, he’d be burning up.

“What?” He croaked as he turned his head slowly towards her, regarding her curiously.

“Are you sick?” She asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

He shook his head as he coughed.

“It’s nothing," he said quickly

“Clearly you haven’t looked in a mirror today,” she remarked, shaking her head at him.

“I don’t get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick Oliver. I knew there had to be a good reason you were still lying down.”

With a tsk, she sat next to him. He scooted over slightly to make room for her.

“I promise, I’m fine.” He lied. He didn’t want her to worry and he absolutely didn’t want her to try to drag him to the hospital.

Felicity muttered something about men being hardheaded. He pretended not to hear the jab.

“Really, go into the office I’m okay.” He assured her as he tried to suppress another cough.

She furrowed her brows together as she reached for her phone.

“Who are you calling?” He asked.

“First, my assistant. There is no way I’m leaving you to care for yourself. It’s no telling what you’d try to do.”

“Felicity, you’re overreacting, I---

“Second, I’m going to make you some tea. It’ll help your throat. Is it sore? You sound awful.”

She held up a finger as he started to open his mouth. She informed her assistant she’d be taking a personal day and not to expect her in. If it was urgent though, she told her to please call her.

She slipped her phone back on the nightstand before leaving the room.

Oliver watched her leave in silence. He knew she was going to make a big deal out of this. It’s why he didn’t tell her the real reason he went to bed early last night was because he felt like shit. His head was killing him practically all day and his throat was scratchy.

He sighed, pulling the covers up over his chest as he turned on his back. He didn’t really have the energy to fight her on it. He wouldn't be him if he didn't try though.

She returned with his mug in hand. She held it carefully and urged him to sit up. He obeyed, slowly sitting up until he was leaning against the pillows.

“Sip it slow, it’s hot.”

He shot her a look as he took it from her hand and blew on it before bringing it towards his lips.

It burned going down but it briefly made his throat feel less irritated.

“Thanks,”

“You’re welcome. Are you going to tell me how long you’ve been sick?” She looked at him expectantly.

Instead of answering he took another sip.

“You’ve got to be the most difficult man ever.”

He shrugged his shoulder as he handed the mug back to her. She sat it down gently.

“Are you hungry?”

No, he shook his head as he relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes.

“Don’t have much of an appetite.”

“My poor baby,” she said softly as she ran her hand over his heated face.

It felt nice. Her cool touch was soothing.  

“I’m going to take care of you,” she promised as she kissed his forehead.

“You really don’t have to.” He whispered as he opened his eyes again.

His eyes were met with her gentle smile.

“Get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

He nodded his head, giving in at last, as he reached for her free hand and placed it over his heart. 

He shut his eyes once again, willing sleep to take over.

Felicity slipped off her shoes and laid down next to him properly. She’d probably get sick too but it didn’t matter.

Oliver was always looking out for everyone else. This time, he was going to get taken care of like he deserved.


End file.
